


[CLex]他乡遇故知

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [34]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 其实，当初那摞纸质悬赏，是Lex故意让Clark看到的。他原本是决定，依Clark的反应，来决定下一步操作。下一步是与Clark分手井将此事闹大，还是大事化小与Superman握手言和，全在Clark一念之间。Clark总算没有让他失望。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]他乡遇故知

[CLex]他乡遇故知  
Meet Again  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor

他乡遇故知  
Lex Luthor和Clark Kent是竹马重逢，还是私底下的炮友。  
但是Lex Luthor和Superman是宿敌。  
Lex早就知道Clark是Superman，但是Clark以为Lex不知道一直在隐瞒。

在某次Lex和Clark的私会交合时，Clark发现了Lex还未发布的重金悬赏Superman的启事(一摞打印出来的纸质悬赏)。  
Clark想要Lex放弃悬赏，Lex不答应。  
退而求其次，Clark表示自己把Superman带来，那个悬赏Lex就别发布了吧。Lex答应了。  
然后俩人交合的更加卖力，还用那些纸质启事当道具抽打，两人达到高潮。  
交合后，穿衣中。Clark问Lex，刚刚的事还算不算数。  
Lex表示，只要十分钟内Clark把Superman带来，将Superman交到他手里任他把握，那么他不但会放弃悬赏，还会放弃与Superman为敌。  
说完Lex把握了把Clark的私处。

受到鼓舞的Clark旋风一般跑了出去，旋即又跑了回来。  
Lex问Clark,Superman在哪呢，Clark骄傲地拉开了衬衣，漏出来里面的Superman制服。  
与Lex私会时，Clark衣服里面是不穿Superman制服的，刚刚他用超级速度跑回公寓将制服穿在了里面。  
正当Clark对着Lex炫耀时，突然一堆氪石出现在头顶，Clark晕倒了。

待到Clark醒来，他发现自己的衣服被脱了，只穿着Superman制服，四肢与私处被铁链贴身捆绑缠绕。  
Lex就站在他面前。  
虽然能很容易挣开铁链，Clark还是决定依Lex的行动再决定下一步举措。

没想到Lex径直走到他身边，把握了把他的私处，然后说了句“你终于向我承认了”。  
然后转身从箱子里取出一些道具。  
有皮鞭蜡烛一类的东西，并且含有极少量氪石，其含量虽然也会使Clark疼痛，却不会对他造成伤害。  
然后，Lex就用这些道具，跟Clark玩了一场SM。

之后的事情，Lex也没有失言，他真的放弃了与Superman为敌。  
但是有一个条件，那就是：Clark和Superman都公开向他求婚。  
为了阻止Lex作恶(都是借口)，Clark大义凛然地答应了条件。  
于是，Clark分别以小记者Clark和Superman的身份向Lex求婚，Lex都答应了。  
于是，这场实际上是双方的婚姻，在公众眼里就成了三人行，一时成为坊间笑谈  
这场婚姻过的不好不坏吧，反正是挺刺激的。

已经从善的联合国秘书长Lex，处理完公事下班，跟儿子Conner聊了会天，Conner会意离开，留下Clark与他共渡二人时光。  
Lex把握了把Clark的私处，Superman最终还是真正把握在他的手中，Lex很满意  
二人滚作一团，缠绵悱恻。

其实，当初那摞纸质悬赏，是Lex故意让Clark看到的。  
他原本是决定，依Clark的反应，来决定下一步操作。下一步是与Clark分手井将此事闹大，还是大事化小与Superman握手言和，全在Clark一念之间。Clark总算没有让他失望。


End file.
